


Bluesgiving

by lovesikkle



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesikkle/pseuds/lovesikkle
Summary: Blues decides to come home for Thanksgiving. Teasing ensues.
Kudos: 5





	Bluesgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This was my half of an art trade that I did on Twitter, and I had a really great time doing it! If you're interested in doing a trade with me, you can find me on Twitter @lovesikkle. I'd love to hear from some of you!

“Welcome home!” Dr Light said, leading Blues into the house.

“Uh,” Blues said, following him in. This was nothing like the lab he grew up in. “Thanks?” The place was so inviting, dressed up in autumn colors, and lit just dimly enough for it to not look dingy.

“Oh, don’t be a stranger,” Dr Light encouraged, leading him to the dining room. “Your siblings have missed you so much!”

“Blues!” Rock said, abandoning the silverware he was setting out and rushing Blues for a hug. “I’m so glad you came home to visit...”

“Yeah,” Blues said awkwardly, returning the hug. “It’s good to see you again now that things are calmed down.”

“Speaking of calmed down,” Roll said, and Blues had a sneaking suspicion that she was about to tease him. “Where’s your girlfriend?”

Blues blinked behind his visor. “She’s at her dad’s,” he replied flatly.

“Oh, you mean Wily’s?” She asked with a certain malice behind the words.

“I-,”

“Wait, if you and Aria get married, does that mean Bass and I are gonna be cousins?” Rock asked, genuine befuddlement on his face.

“Is the food ready yet?” Blues asked, desperate to end the conversation.

“Brothers-in-law,” Dr Light said. “How is Aria, by the way?”

“She’s fine,” Blues said, forcing a smile onto his face. “She just starting building a new robot, actually.”

“Oh!” Dr Light said, joy flooding his features. “Do tell her to send me the blueprints. She’s got such a knack for design, it’s truly inspiring!”

“Can do,” Blues said. 

“Anyways, I think you mentioned something about food?” Rock said, setting out the last of the silverware. “Let’s eat!”

“Thank God,” Blues mumbled, taking his place at the table. “You’re gonna have to excuse me for asking, but, like, how do you even go about eating any of this? Ari and I don’t eat at home.”

“For the most part, with a fork,” Rock said brightly. “Here, let me put your plate together for you! I cooked most of this with you in mind!” He took Blues’s plate and began piling food onto it. He was daunted by the sheer volume of sweet potatoes he was expected to consume.

“Do I really have to eat all that?” He asked, accepting the loaded plate again.

“Of course not, son,” Dr Light chuckled. “Leftovers are the second best part of celebrating Thanksgiving.” Blues stalled. Being called ‘son’ was so foreign to him. He always saw that kind of relationship as exclusive to Aria and her dysfunctional ‘family,’ meanwhile Rock, Roll, and Dr Light were such a stark contrast to the screaming matches Aria and Dr Wily would get into or the bullet holes Bass would leave in the walls when he visited. This felt like a relationship he was always supposed to have.

“Yeah, I even made sure there would be enough for Aria tomorrow!” Rock cheered. “I’m really sad you didn’t bring her...”

“Oh, trust me, I would have brought her if she wasn’t so adamant about seeing her side of the family,” Blues said. He was almost worried about how things were going over there. “She even made pie.”

“I wonder who that would have been for,” Roll snorted. “It’s not like they’re like us at all.”

“Not everything has to be a game of us and them, Roll,” Dr Light chided.

“I think she mentioned Star Man,” Blues said softly, trying to recall her statement. “Something about Star Man loving pumpkin pie.”

“You know, I can kind of see that,” Rock said. “It’s such a shame everyone else is working... I would have loved to see Guts Man and the others. It gets really lonely when it’s just the three of us around the house. I’m really glad you made it, Blues. I’m super happy to be able to call you my brother.”

Blues felt his core jump into overdrive. He would have to ask Aria to look at it later. He and Rock were brothers. They’d fought so fiercely in the past, but they were always brothers through it all. He never stopped to think like that until now. Obviously, he knew they were ‘brothers’ in the most basic sense of the word, but he’d always seen their relationship as strained. Blues let a small smile creep onto his face. “Me too, Rock,” he said quietly. “I’m glad we’re all a family now.”

“Aw, now you’re gonna make me feel bad for harping on you!” Roll cried.

“Little siblings are supposed to harp,” Blues chuckled. “At least, that’s how Bass treats Ari.”

“Ooh, Blues just compared you to Bass! I told you you were a menace!” Rock teased, getting up out of his seat to flash her a wide, toothy grin.

Roll rolled her eyes. “Call me a menace all you want, I’m still the one who cleans your bathroom,” she jabbed.

“We don’t even use bathrooms, dummy,” Rock said.

“Rock, Roll, don’t fight in front of your brother,” Dr Light said. “How’s the food, son?”

“It’s really good,” Blues said, halfway through a piece of turkey. “Rock, you cooked this?”

“Dad helped a little,” Rock replied cheerfully. “I could give you the recipe if you want.”

“I live pretty far from a grocery store, but I’m sure I could convince Ari to drive into town every now and then,” he said. “I’d love the recipe.”

Rock smiled and moved to get up. “Send it with the leftovers, genius,” Roll said, prompting Rock to slide back down into his seat. 

Thanksgiving was such a pleasant experience. Roll poked fun at him endlessly, Rock was such a ball of energy, and Dr Light played the moderator that they definitely needed. He had spent so long thinking that family always had to be a strained, dysfunctional affair, but he could say with complete confidence that he had a new outlook on it. He left that night with copious recipes and leftovers and plenty of new stories to tell his significant other. He couldn’t wait for next Thanksgiving to come.


End file.
